


交融

by Nurichane



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nurichane/pseuds/Nurichane
Summary: Alpha生来不是为了屈居人下的





	交融

**Author's Note:**

> 双A，R270。这个270奔放而成熟

肠道胀得发痛。

身上的人又往前顶了顶。沢田纲吉只觉自己像被一把热刀破开，有什么又硬又烫的东西从屁股直穿喉咙。他夹紧臀瓣，喘了两口粗气，以手肘为支点，抬起上半身看向骑在身上的男人。

“您就算再怎么一往直前，也永远达不到想要的终点。”他说，痛感化作无形的手，将声音拨得发颤，“子宫口只能在omega身上找得到，这可是您教给我的——”

他一字一顿：“老、师？”

“闭上你的嘴，蠢纲。”里包恩拔出爱枪，对准统领整个里世界的王。他们俩都明白，弹夹里没有一颗子弹。

沢田纲吉拉住对方的手腕将它向下压。捷克产CZ75反射着金属的冷光。他张开嘴，用舌头欢迎黑漆漆的洞口，努力舔吮挑弄，极尽荒淫之姿，来取悦那杆没有触觉的工具。

“您大可扣动扳机。”他的手指在男人的枪茧上摩挲，“这里没有9mm，也没有死气弹；没有第一杀手，更没有黑手党教父——天时地利人和，机会难得，何不久违地过过手瘾？”

“你以为我不敢吗？”里包恩挑眉，鬓边的卷发随身体小幅摇晃。

他将小半截枪管送入自家学生口中，只为一听对方把控不住的呻吟。身下人起先从喉头漏出几声呜咽，而后很快适应了手枪的操弄，运起软舌搅动侵入口腔的武器。津液不受控制地从唇边流出，在枕边浸出一摊深色的水渍。

沢田纲吉无愧他最出色的学生。历经十年教诲，他将自己所有的传授尽数吸收，成长为彭格列当之无愧的首领。很多时候里包恩都自豪于学生的一言一行。但在床上，他既喜欢面前这个放得开玩得起的家伙，也会怀念那个轻易羞涩脸红、未等他使出一半技巧，便会哭着祈求停止的小少年。

青年故意发出的叫声绵柔酥软，落入里包恩耳中，半是满足，半是嫌弃。他索性抽走被舔得不成样子的爱枪，捏起沾满津液的下巴，对着充血的唇瓣吻了上去。

沢田纲吉的口腔早被操弄得酸涩。他深知自己的吻技绝比不过身上那位情场老手，于是自觉地将主动权拱手让出。对方苦中带酸的信息素扑打在脸上，似柠檬，又似咖啡，让他清醒，又令他迷醉。

软舌在自家学生口中肆意掠夺。里包恩缠住他的舌，攫取他的呼吸。下体配合地动起来，向外抽出一点，又对着肉穴的尽头猛地撞入。上下的夹击碾碎了沢田纲吉伪装出的游刃有余。他面颊通红，呼吸急促，电流般的快感直通四肢百骸，就要溺死在涩而清香的信息素中。

里包恩结束了这个吻。唇与唇以银丝相连，将他从沉溺的边界拉了回来。

“看来在床事上，你还有得学。”

第一杀手骄傲地宣布，提起胯下的枪，就要上膛进攻。

Alpha的身体不是用来做这种事的。他们的天性是征服，而非委身人下，做被开发进犯的那个。但这小小的阻碍根本入不了里包恩的眼。他纵横里世界多年，神挡杀神佛挡杀佛，从未遇见完成不了的委托。现在他即是委托人，目标是个会极力配合的熟人，只需稍稍多一些的润滑剂，区区生理障碍便被这个玩了数十年枪的男人击得粉碎，摔落在温暖紧致的肠壁之中，被他发烫的硬物逐一碾过。

“呜啊！”

里包恩撞到了甬道内的某个点，沢田纲吉难以自抑地惊呼出声。

与恩师上床前，他从未想过alpha体内也会有这样的构造。Omega在每个精确的日期便会失控地发情，而alpha只需要一个点。他感受到里包恩瞄准了这个目标，肉棒来回进出顶撞，而他的意识像行驶在狂风暴雨里的帆船，快感巨浪般一阵阵地袭来，就要将他掀翻。

分身在情欲的控制下立了起来。奶香味的信息素冲破意识的束缚，终于倾泻而出。沢田纲吉看到里包恩蹙起的眉，环在他肩头的手移动位置，一只盖住了alpha的后颈，另一只捏成拳头，只留一根食指，点在了川字的正中央。

“这不公平，老师……”他在喘息中挤出说话的力气，“你从一开始就没有收敛信息素，所以我也有权不去控制它。”

“我教给你谈判技巧，可不是让你用在这种地方的。”

里包恩再次顶了顶那处小小的凸起，整根抽出，用性器的顶端摩擦臀缝，将头部渗出的液体抹在自家学生的腿根。

“这是我的自由吧？”他谨记身上人的教诲，遇上矛盾必分毫不让。

“哼，想在床上谈自由，你还差得远呢，蠢纲。”

里包恩挤开再次变紧的肉穴，腰身用力一挺，将自己完整地送入。

空气中奶味更浓，被侵犯的alpha下意识地放出信息素。

通常而言，alpha间的信息素只会针锋相对。像两块坚硬的石头互相碰撞，擦出激烈的火花，唯有一方认输放弃，或是一方粉身碎骨才会回归安分。但沢田纲吉是个特例。他是alpha，却有着最为柔软的信息素。只要他愿意，他可以与任何同类彼此交融，和睦共处，即使面对敌意满满的alpha，他也能凭借温和的信息素化解无形的攻击。

而对里包恩而言，这个“特例”要更特别一些。他偏好意式特浓，信息素也是纯黑咖啡的苦涩微酸。然而心情好的时候，他不会拒绝加了些奶的特制。而他永远不会说出口的是，沢田纲吉的信息素与他混合时，闻起来就是特制的味道。

“唔、嗯……嗯啊……”

只有临近高潮，沢田纲吉的喘息声才会因快感而微微变化。里包恩加快了抽送的速度，顶得自家学生的身体沉沉浮浮，与他鬓边的卷发一起剧烈地晃动。他分出一只手来抚慰被忽略已久的性器，刺激感一前一后，酥麻感由脊柱送至指尖。沢田纲吉不由蜷起脚趾，抱紧恩师的肩膀，在狂风骤浪中奋力抵抗，而后眼前一道白光闪过，风卷起数米高的水墙，朝他猛地扑下——

他射了出来，在杀手先生开枪的时候。

身上人从他体内缓缓退出。穴道里白浊的液体顺着臀瓣滑落，给他留出一丝喘息的空隙。

信息素已经浓到两人都闻不出的地步。里包恩用指腹摩挲沢田纲吉后颈的腺体，与他浅浅地交换了一个吻，复又低下头去，在他的锁骨上印出一个红痕。

“这是标记吗？”沢田纲吉大胆揣测。

“敢弄掉你就死定了，蠢纲。”里包恩态度霸道。

两人相视而笑，性器重新抬起了头。里包恩将抹了润滑的手指重新送入紧致的穴道中，在接吻的同时勾了勾手指。

夜还很长，他们还有足够多的时间相互取悦。


End file.
